Travis’s Everyday Struggles
by insomnianeversleeps2772
Summary: Travis is bi, angst-ridden teen with Anxiety, Depression and Insomnia. How will he deal with his mental illnesses? Will he need the help of his friends? Maybe even the help of his secret boyfriend Peter Parker?
1. “I cant seem to find my appetite”

It was a Sunday morning when it first started. Travis had just gotten out of bed and was ready to face the day! He happily skipped into the kitchen, and started making himself breakfast. He had just made himself a bowl of cereal, when he heard the doorbell ring. He immediately jumped up and went to grab it. When he opened the door, whe was met with the faces of both Aphmau and Katelyn. He grinned at them and gave a quick chirpy greeting as he let them through the door. Aphmau responded with her own greeting back, but Katelyn gave out an annoyed grunt. She had always been annoyed at him for flirting constantly, and when this fact had really sunk in, he stopped. It had been five months since he stopped flirting with anyone, yet they still teased him about it, and Katelyn always falsely accused him of flirting. But it didn't matter, as long as his friends were happy.

He let them into the house, and led them to the kitchen, assuming they came for breakfast. Lucky enough, he was right. They immediately started scouting for food. Of course, the second they saw his full, untouched bowl of cereal, they had to comment on it.

"That's a lot of food Travis! I don't know how your so skinny!" said Aphmau.

But then, he heard it. His hearing just picked up Katelyn mumbling:

"Yeah, soooooo skinny" she scoffed sarcastically under her breath. Of course, she didn't know that Travis heard her, and he didn't want her too. So to cover up the sinking feeling in his stomach, he slapped on a fake smile and meekly asked if anyone wanted it. Luckily, they didn't pick up on amything wrong, and happily took the food. He looked back into the pantry to see if there was anything for him, but he seemed to have lost all of his appetite. If anything, he was feeling a bit sick to his stomach, although it could just be the anxiety.

So, he ended up going back to his room with nothing to eat. He was constantly teased at school for bring a dumbass, so he figured he should at least do something useful, like study. He ended up studying till dinner, totally forgetting about lunch. He was engaged in a complicated math problem when he heard Aphmau yell:

"Dinner time everyone!"

He quickly finished his problem and scurried upstairs for dinner. Although, as he entered the room, for he first time, he really noticed how many people there were. He immediately felt bad for eating lots of food in the past, because there was so many people! How could he have been so greedy as to have taken a full plate of food, when there was obviously people who actually deserved it! He served himself a small plate and silently sat at his place. He looked around him, at all the people eating, and immediately felt the famoushing hunger of not eating all day, especially with his previous eating habits. But then, he remembered what Katelyn had said earlier that day. 'Yeah, soooooo skinny' (sarcasticly). When he looked back at his food, he seemed to have lost his appetite, so he pushed his food around his plate for a while, to make it look like he was eating. At the end of dinner, he dropped his food in the compost and silently cursed at himself for wasting so much food on himself.

He then on, vowed to eat the least possible, to save money, and to lose weight.


	2. “Why can’t i draw a straight line!”

This time, it was a Thursday when it started happening. He always knew his hands could get a bit shaky before an end of term test or something, but he never knew that it was caused by anxiety. So, he was quite surprised when he was diagnosed with Chronic Anxiety. But, he learned to cope. Whenever his anxiety started acting up, and his hands started shaking, he would stuff his hands in his pockets and hope nobody notices.

So, when his roommates and friends announced a big shopping trip to Thrifty Foods, he knew he was screwed. I mean, imagine being anorexic, and having to go on a big food shopping trip with your friends, who will no doubt ask for your help picking things up, in which you wouldn't be able to do because of your shaky hands, caused by your anxiety. Yeah, it would suck. So let's just say Travis was extremely stressed about the seemingly innocent shopping trip.

After school (in which he got 93% in his math test), he walked up to the meeting place with the others, and waited for a ride. When Aaron drove up in his car, everyone hopped in. Travis was silent the whole drive there.

Once they arrived at the store, they all ran in to buy what was in the list. After everything on the list was bought, the hard part came by. Choosing snacks, and sadly, Travis used to be the king of snacks, so everybody would think to consult him. But, that is no longer the case. (Although they have no idea). So when everyone bombarded him with all the food related questions, he just started to freak out, and have his first panic attack. First of all, his hands started shaking. Then, his hearing went fuzzy and his vision went blurry. He felt like a weight had been placed on his chest, not allowing him to breathe. His mind did a quick once over of the situation, and did the only possible response it could at that moment.

Run.

{Aphmau's point of view}

As they walked into the store, she quickly did a once over of the list, and went off to grab a carton of milk and a loaf of bread. Now that she was done with that, her favourite part had come up. SNACKS!!!

She raced to the part of the store with Travis (everyone knew he was the king of snacks), but she wasn't the only one there. All of a sudden, everyone started talking to him all at once. A few seconds later, she could tell something was wrong, and by the looks of it, so could Aaron and Laurence. As the others kept babbling, Travis seemed to start zoning out. It was like he was looking at something that wasn't there, like things were going through one ear, and passing through the other. Then, she really started seeing it. He was shaking, badly, and seemed to be gasping for air, yet seemed to only be able to wheeze in a couple breaths. Then, all of a sudden, he ran away. 

Everyone just stood there dumbfounded as she ran after him.

{Back to Travis's point of view}

He ran.

Although he only made it as far as the parking lot before he fell forwards on his hands and knees, gasping for air. A few seconds later, he felt a gentle hand on his back, whispering comforting words to him, trying to snap him out of his daze, and get him to breathe. A few minutes later, he complies. As soon as he gets his ability to breathe back, he takes a look at his saviour. Non surprisingly, it was Aphmau. She looked him in the eye, and flat out asked him- "Are you okay?"

He responded with a vigorous nod, not trusting his voice not to give him away. Then, a look of understanding crosses her features, and she leaves him to collect his thoughts.

'Well shit' he thinks. 'Fuck'.


	3. “I dont feel so good”

This time it was a Wednesday when it happened. Travis had woken up that morning feeling slightly off, but he just shrugged it off and continued on with his day. But, as the day went by, it kept getting worse and worse. Soon enough, he had a sore throat, a pounding headache, and he felt the most nauseated he had ever felt in his entire life. As you could say, the day wasn't going so well.

Once he made it through school, he and his friends had planned to go out to a cafe and hang out. He tried to politely decline but his friends insisted he come.

Once they arrived at the cafe, everything went downhill. The longer he was there, the dizzier and sicker he felt. At one point, he couldn't take it anymore. He told everyone he felt sick and was going home, then he ran out of the cafe. Of course, it was only then that he realized he had no ride back, so he walked the 20min walk back home. When he finally got home, he opened the door and froze. Right there, was his best friend/roommate Dante. Through this sick haze, he must have forgotten that Dante stayed home to study.

Just then, he felt a sharp pang of nausea in his stomach. He raced up the stairs to the bathroom just as he felt the bile rise in his throat, totally forgetting about Dante. He yanked open the bathroom door, and with no time to close it behind him, dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, retching and heaving into the toilet bowl. He stayed like that, throwing up every 10-15 seconds, for about 5 minutes. When he came back to his senses, he registered what was going on around him. Beside him, Dante was in a crouching position, with a hand rubbing cercles into his back, comforting him through the fits. Although, he looked like he could use some comforting himself. He seemed to be panicking, not knowing what to do in this situation. So, he took matters into his own hands. He grabbed his phone out of his pockets and fumbled for a second before getting a grip and dialing his boyfriends number.

(I might as well tell you now that Dante is the only one of Travis's friends who knows about his boyfriend, or that he even likes boys too.)

He shakily passed the phone to Dante, not trusting himself not to throw up during the call. Of course, Peter answered immediately.

_"Hi Travis! How's it going?"_

Um" said Dante. "Travis is really sick and he needs you right now"

Right on time, Travis started loudly retching and heaving into the toilet bowl, proving Dante's point.

Peter immediately sprang into action, jumping up from his table, leaving his half eaten sandwich there.

_"Are you guys at the house?"_

"Uh, yup, just try to get here as fast as possible please"

When Peter arrived at the house 10 minutes later, it was Dante who opened the door.

"Should I give you two some privacy?" He asked.

_"Um, yeah, sure, thanks"_ mumbled Peter desperately trying to get to his boyfriend.

As Dante left the house to go continue his studies in the library, Peter ran into the bathroom, only to find a sight that made him want to cry.

His beloved boyfriend, was laying on the ground, leaning his forehead on the toilet seat. He was pale and sweaty, his face was molded into a grimace, and the whole room reeked of vomit.

Peter slowly approached Travis, and in his softest voice possible said:

_"you okay there babe?"_

Travis's response was a pained moan, followed by retching.

Peter calmly crouched down beside his boyfriend, whispering comforting words in his ear, and slowly rubbing cercles into his beloveds back.

When Travis was done, Peter carried him to his room and later him down on the bed, putting a wet cloth on his forehead, and a bucket under the bed, just close enough to reach. Then, Peter layed down beside the love of his life, cuddling him, letting his fascination nuzzle into his neck as he sang lullabies, lulling the other one to sleep.

That was the best nights sleep Peter had ever had, even if he had to clean out the puke bucket many times during the night, and the fact that he had to crawl out the window at 5:00am so that Travis's friends didn't find out. That was the best nights sleep Peter had ever had because he got to cuddle up and snuggle his boyfriend all night.

The next day, when travis woke up alone on the bed, he was feeling much better. So much so, in fact, that his mind was no longer cloudy, so that now he could spend all his time daydreaming about his adorable boyfriend. 3


End file.
